justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
USS Conquest
The USS Conquest is a stationary vehicle and base in Just Cause 4. It's added in the Danger Rising DLC. Name *The name of the submarine is "USS Conquest", which corresponds to the naming system of U.S. navy ships, where "USS" stands for "United States Ship". *The ship is marked on an in-game map by its number "SFO-CNQ7", which is also painted on the sides of the tower. This seems to be like the ships licence plate. All real nautical craft have one, but for real U.S. navy ships it's normally a simple up to 4-digit number. *Inside the ship (as revealed when Rico is disabling it) is a screen that says "Sol Submarine 664-S Systems", or "Sol Submarine Systems 664-S", depending on how it's meant to be read. This is probably the submarines manufacturer and type number. The 664-S is the same for all the submarines. Description Quote from the map marker: "The largest of the Agency's fleet, the Conquest is deployed when all attempts at subtlety have been abandoned." It's a large submarine, even larger than the U1. Purpose-wise, it seems to be a submersible version of an amphibious assault ship. Despite being mentioned to be the largest, it's actually exactly the same size at the others, at about 760 meters long and 230 meters wide at the rear wingtips. The exterior is the same for them, but the interior and the many folding panels/doors are unique. It has multiple large panels that fold open on its sides, to allow helicopters to take off and land. In addition to that, the top of its tower can slide open to reveal a large communications mast that can be raised from the tower. The bridge (computer room described below) is located inside the hull of the sub, which is realistic. One of the patches prior to the release of the DLC added a new set of uninhabited desert islands directly west of the desert, beyond the red dotted line. The submarine then appears there with the Danger Rising DLC. This is a stationary vehicle and as such it's not really programmed as a vehicle. It's only a vehicle in universe. The submarine even has its own shooting range aboard. Weapons and vehicles *Unknown number of attack helicopters, patrolling the area. *Unknown number of drones. These are easy to grapple to the nearest object. *Unknown number of C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. **Some are docked. **Some are patrolling the area. *Unnamed support ship. It's as wide as an oil tanker and has a big mast that holds a large radar antenna. *1 Pointman Scout Tank in Black Hand colors. *Several large automated turrets. *Several Huntsman SAM launchers. These can be reprogrammed to shoot at the Agency helicopters. *Large missiles, stored inside the front of the submarine, near its reactor. The submarine seems to lack any way to launch them and they are stored horizontally inside container-like frames. When damaged, they function the same as fuel tanks. *The front end has 14 missile silos. The missiles can be seen from inside the submarine and launched by being fired at. Completion Some items are on floating platforms around the submarine and some are inside it. Most of them are fragile objects that just need to be shot at with any weapons. The more difficult ones are described in more detail, but they're all listed. *Unnamed support ship. The AR scan just puts a big highlighted brick around it and calls it a "strategic area". Counting the overhang from its mast, it's about 280 meters long. This is later revealed as an Agency cruiser. **The mast at the rear holds a large radar antenna. **The front deck holds a big automated turret. This turret can be destroyed by destroying the orange parts at the front and back of the turret. The player has to grapple the turret to get to the rear side, but don't go too close to it, or it will shock Rico. It's also possible to destroy the turret with a large strike from heavy vehicle mounted weapons, or the missiles from the weaponized wingsuit. **There are 7 "conduits" (red squares) on the main deck. The player has to ride the hoverboard over these in the correct order and with in a limited amount of time. Start at the left rear one and go to the front of the ship, then make a sharp turn to the right and go to the right rear corner. Once this is done, it brings the ships reactor out of its orange protective cover. The reactor itself has several red tanks/canisters on it that have to be destroyed to blow up the reactor. **1 sphere radar on the bridge roof. **1 of the "ranking agents", see listed below. *There are multiple large floating platforms, each with some items. **Some have fuel tanks, antennas and/or small radars. **2 of them have shipping containers that are indestructable, but cont as destroyed when they're dumped into the sea. The easiest way to do this is to first kill all enemy soldiers on the specific platform and then poll them over the edge with grappler cables. **4 smaller platforms have an automated turret. These are the same as the one described above. *Submarines reactor. It's located inside the front end and protected by a big round armored door. The door can be opened by first destroying 5 "power cells" in a limited amount of time. These power cells are around the front of the submarine and the easiest way to get to them is to ride the hoverboard over the nearby "electro-mag cable" that pass them. Once they're destroyed, the reactor come out of its protective hole and can be destroyed. *Computer room. This is the most rearward enterable room. It has 4 red screens that must be made green by using the 4 marked buttons in front of them. This then exposes the big main "conning screen", which must be destroyed. *4 "ranking agents": **Only one of them is named. Julia Blomquist. She is wearing the armored suit of a Black Hand titan and is stationed on the unnamed support ship. Rico recognizes her by voice and is surprised to meet her. The suit is bullet proof, so it takes heavier weapons to defeat her. Rico comments upon killing her that "Takes more than a suit, Jules." **One of them is driving a Black Hand Pointman Scout Tank around the submarine. He may also be seen driving on the small islands. The agent is excited to meet Rico and Rico responds that that's a dumb mistake. The tank can not be hijacked, so it must be destroyed. Despite being the only Black Hand vehicle present, Rico mentions to Tom that there's a lot of Black Hand vehicles here. **One is completely unknown, because the writer must have blown them up in some wingsuit missile strike before even noticing them. **The last one is a black woman who wears a light suit and a grappler. She's located on a big buoy near the left rear corner of the submarine. She's quite tough, being able to survive multiple headshots. *Once the rest of everything has been blown up, Rico has to ride the hoverboard along the edge of the submarines tower until the transmitter mast rises up and then shoot at the 3 marked spots to blow it up. Rocket and grenade launchers are nearly impossible to aim here, so use small arms fire. After completion Like the other submarines, it remains occupied by Agency soldiers. Trivia *Real U.S. submaribes are normally named after locations. Only large aircraft carriers are normally named after presidents. However, this actually makes sense, considering that in-universe this submarine would be relatively secret, so a misleading name would be helpful. *Considering that the front end is on an island and the ear is still in much deeper water, the submarine should be angled back by something like 20 degrees. Also, about 2/3 of the submarine is actually in contact with the bottom of the sea. *Surely the submarine must be stuck, now that it's partly on dry land. The water at the beach doesn't look very deep near the beach either. *Its approximate shape resembles the largest real submarine, the Project 941 (a.k.a. Akula, a.k.a. Typhoon), which is only 175 m long and 23 m wide. Gallery (distant views) JC4 Agency Strikes Back (screenshot from first teaser).png|As seen in the first teaser for the Danger Rising DLC. Danger Rising helicopters, submarine and some barge (first trailer).png|Also as seen in the trailer. USS Conquest (right rear corner of the submarine).png|Right rear corner of the submarine. USS Conquest (seen from a distance).png| USS Conquest (seen from above).png| Gallery (support ship) USS Conquest (front of the support ship).png|Front of the support ship. USS Conquest (right rear corner of the support ship).png|Right rear corner. USS Conquest (supporting ship top rear corner).png|Supporting ship top rear corner. The reactor can be seen from here. USS Conquest (ride the hoverboard over these).png|Ride the hoverboard over these to unlock the ships reactor. USS Conquest (supporting ship reactor).png|Reactor is out. USS Conquest (ranking agent Julia Blomquist).png|Ranking agent Julia Blomquist is here. Gallery (submarine interior) USS Conquest (an agent is stuck between the crates).png|An agent has gotten stuck between these crates. USS Conquest (conning screen).png|The "conning screen" is identical in all submarines. USS Conquest (destroy the power cells).png|These "power cells" have to be destroyed to get to the reactor. USS Conquest (large stored missile).png|Large stored missile near the submarines reactor. USS Conquest (shooting range).png|Shooting range. Gallery (surrounding platforms) USS Conquest (AA gun).png|Agency version of the AA gun on one of the surrounding islands. USS Conquest (another ranking agent).png|This "ranking agent" is on the big buoy at the right rear corner of the submarine. USS Conquest (platforms on the left side).png|Platforms on the left side. USS Conquest (platforms on the right side).png|Platforms on the right side. USS Conquest (hovercraft refueling station).png|Hovercraft refueling station. USS Conquest (fuel platform).png|Another fuel platform. USS Conquest (platform with antennas).png|Platform with antennas. USS Conquest (turret about to be destroyed).png|One of the automated turrets about to be destroyed by a missile strike from the weaponized wingsuit. Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Boats Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Danger Rising Category:Just Cause 4 Locations Category:Just Cause 4 Missions